


A Stray Cat Meets a Spider

by xxxRosebudxxx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Friendship, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Romance, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Rating May Change, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRosebudxxx/pseuds/xxxRosebudxxx
Summary: Need to get inside, the rain is coming down hard. Don’t wanna spend what little cash I got, but I need shelter now. The water is freezing fucking cold on these streets. Sure it can’t kill me, being already dead and all but freezing still ain’t nice. Don’t have enough for a motel room. Course the rain had to come down right as I’m passing through the red light district. Well, there is a strip club?
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 2





	A Stray Cat Meets a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...hello! I'm Rosey & this is my very first Hazbin Hotel fanfic! I started consuming both canon & fanon content in the last week. I like many have fallen in love (not romantically) with Angel Dust, & thought of this little story. It's rough, if you're interested in beta-reading just let me know! Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Need to get inside, the rain is coming down hard. Don’t wanna spend what little cash I got, but I need shelter now. The water is freezing fucking cold on these streets. Sure it can’t kill me, being already dead and all but freezing still ain’t nice. Don’t have enough for a motel room. Course the rain had to come down right as I’m passing through the red light district. Well, there is a strip club? I got enough for a cover charge and a drink so they don’t throw me out for loitering. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. I can stay in there least for an hour, hopefully it’ll stop pouring by then. I jog quick to the door, bouncer stops me.

“Ten to get in kitty.”

He called me kitty cause that’s what I am these days, well a cat demon more specifically. Been an adjustment to that. I take out the crumpled bills and change in my pocket, I’ll have less than five dollars after I pay. Great. I’m real screwed if the rain doesn’t stop while I’m in here. Well…gotta take whatcha can get huh? No point in crying. I step into the club, it’s fairly dark in here except the violet and red neon lights. The stage and lights were the most lit. Bar seems like the best place for me, maybe I can draw a bit. I take a sit on a stool.

“What’ll it be?”

“Just an orange soda pop for me.”

“Soda? Really?”

“Yes. That’s what I can afford.”

“Alright.”

He gives me my soda and I give him the couple dollars for it. I nibble on the extremely salty chips laid out for all patrons. Least it’s something. Don’t know when’s the next time I’ll get any food. I peel off my backpack, my ratty pleather jacket, and then the thick flannel under it. Gotta wear layers when you’re homeless. I’m thankful I managed a sponge bath in that gas station bathroom earlier today, so I at least don’t stink right now. Take out a pencil and notebook from my pack to draw, I’ll just draw here till they tell me to leave. Won’t think about what I’ll need to do to get through the rest of the night until I have to. Which I do for a little while, I don’t know how much time passes as I sketch the place and people around me. 

“Demons and sinners! Presenting our star, Angel Dust!”

Angel Dust? Definitely not their original human name. Most folk down here don’t go by those anymore. Not me either. A name after a synonym for PCP? That’s someone with issues, not that I’m one to talk. This person at least sounds more interesting than my demons. 

The music starts, instead of a spot light the backdrop on the stage glows in a neon pink spiderweb and descends a spindly figure with not two but six arms from the center dance pole. A spider demon. An interesting person definitely. Covered in fur, but can’t really discern the color cause they’re bathed in a hue of pink from the stage lights. The music is very techno and fast, Angel easily keeps up with the rhythm as he spins about the pole. Sporting a devilish and seductive grin to the audience, who are very euthanasic to the performance. Not exactly sure their gender, whatever it is they’re very pretty and effeminate. I have to admit I’m not-not unattracted to them. But I get the sense they’re not into women. They’re talented, they can do things with their body I certainly can’t do with mine even if I was a spider too. I stop the drawings I was working on, and work on sketches of them. I’d move closer, but I’d lose the light on my notebook. Coming in here wasn’t so bad, lost all my money but at least I got a muse. 

I keep drawing, and then for a second they make eye contact with me. I pause…I am not used to subjects noticing let alone acknowledging me draw them. Can feel my face warm to pink. Feel it burn red when they even wave at me as they keep dancing. I quickly divert my eyes firmly to my notebook, taking a sec to compose myself before I can bring my gaze back up. I try to just keep drawing, with a nervous smile when ever the dancer showed me anymore attention. My nerves eased with a little time, as the song ends and another begins. This goes one for some time, me just sketching the spider in various dance moves and some more detailed face sketches of his flirtatious and mischievous expressions. 

Eventually Angel’s time on the stage ends, he blows kisses to the audience and even one directly at me as he made his exit. I think it was the nicest gesture anyone had given me since I fell into Hell near a year ago. I put down my pencil and look over all that I drew, not bad some of my better work. Wish I could compare them to the stuff I drew when I was alive…probably all been disposed of by now. 

“Hey little Pussycat, care to show the drawings you did of me?” said a sultry voice behind me. I turn and see it’s the dancer! Gosh they’re much taller up close, taller than any human like gotta be at least nine feet! I can see better now that Angel’s spider fur is white, with spots of pink. And what I thought were freckles under their red eyes were in fact three more eyes. Their big left eye’s sclera was black. 

“Um! Hi!” I squeaked, suddenly clutching my notebook to my chest in my startle. 

“Haha, don’t be bashful. Just wanna see if you captured my beauty properly,” they said, leaning forward with a hand on the bar getting a little into my space. They flirting with me? And they’re in nothing but panties and thigh high boots!

“I-uh, sure.” I stuttered, lowering my notebook and offering it to him. 

He took it, a smirk on his lips as he looked over them. I try not to stare, keeping my eyes down at my lap. My cat tail twitching and waving from nerves. No one has looked at my drawings in a while. 

“Hmmm, you’re pretty good. Sooo, would you like to have a private dance?”

“I what?” Caught off guard.

“You like what you see don’t you? Usually I charge extra for ladies, but I’ll make an exception if you let me keep these drawings of me.” They lean close to me again. 

“I-I, sorry I’m not interested in that! Even if I wanted-not that there is anything wrong with sex work- I can’t afford it I’m homeless!” My words were quick and frantic with anxiety.

“Homeless?” Their eyes linger on my clothes and the shed layers on the chair I sat in. “Thaaan why are you in a strip club?”

“I had to get outta the rain, it’s pouring out there and everywhere else I couldn’t afford their entrance fee! I don’t have hardly anything left!” 

“I see…Alright. How much for a drawing than?”

I blinked at those red spider eyes in surprise. Angel couldn’t be serious, I’m not that good. And it’s on lined notebook paper! But I think for a minute, whether my work is genuinely deserving of compensation or not I need to eat. What can I reasonably charge?

“Ummm, five dollars?”

“Ha! Alright here ya go!” They take out a five-dollar bill snugged in the strap of his panties. Now I have enough to get something a little more filling than chips later! 

“T-thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now if you excuse me I need to give my attention to paying customers.” And they started to walk away.

“Wait what sec!”

“What?” he asked.

“What are your pronouns?”

“Your pronouns? She? Her? Him? He? They? Their?”

“Oooh hahaha, you must be new here if you’re asking me that. Peoples only started asking questions like that in the last few years! It’s he/him Pussycat. Bye now.” He fluttered his fingers with a wave, and a sway of his hips went about his job. Well that was interesting! 

I ended up staying in the club for some time, the rain unrelenting for hours outside. Only just starting to turn into a light drizzle by the time they started closing up. I gathered my things, put my layers back on and left for the streets. It was still cold, but bearable and I wasn’t being drenched. I could stop by a convenient store for something to eat on my way to the alley where I built my shelter. The streets were quitter now, less people except stragglers leaving the bars and clubs. 

I don’t like how quite it is, the streets of Pentagram City are always dangerous even when busy but it’s still better than roaming them completely alone. Got a single knife and shiv on me, not much for defending myself and I have had my fair share of scraps since I got here. Got myself stabbed a few times when other homeless demons wanted my money or food, or just some punks with nothing better to do. Let me tell ya, you don’t know pain till you’ve been stabbed, not die from it, and then having to wait weeks or longer for it to heal. I’m lucky none of them got infected, first time I was stabbed was the first time I ever resorted to stealing. Needed a first aid kit. There are no clinics or hospitals in Hell where you can just walk in for treatment, without paying with money or making a deal with your soul. Sometimes both. 

I’ve been trying to prevent or least prolong having to get into a contract with an Overlord, but I know I’m running out of time. Extermination was coming up in a month. Under contract you’re basically a slave, you have to do whatever they want, they can end the contract at anytime without notice, kill you for good themselves, and it’s potentially for eternity. But it’s the only for sure way to survive the Extermination every year, and there wasn’t many contracts to go around sometimes. There’s only so much work available and space in hell, overpopulation was a myth on Earth but not down here. I don’t know if I’ll find one in time…or maybe I just don’t want to. I don’t know. 

I’ve been walking a few blocks now, so far no one has given me any trouble. Although I can’t be entirely sure about that, some demons can hide in the literal shadows and some are just really quite. I got myself a sandwich at the convenient store, then continued on my way. Just as I was nearing shelter and feeling safe my ears twitched with the sound of footsteps approaching in the darkness ahead of me. I stopped. 

“Hey kitten, what you doing out here so late?”

Shit. Three imps came out into the light, creatures with horns and red skin. I did not like the way they were eyeing me. They’re on the lower social tier of hellborn demons, and the most classical demon looking from the way Earth’s media depicted them. 

“Why so quite? Got your own tongue?”

“I don’t have any money, just change,” I said.

“Who said anything about money?” One said, with a vicious smile. The other two laughed.

Fuck. I don’t wanna be stabbed again, or shot, or stabbed in the other way I really fucking hope they’re not implying. I took a step back, preparing to run. I don’t want to get into a close hand to hand fight unless I don’t have a choice. But I stop dead in my tracks when the middle one draws a gun and points it at me. 

“I wouldn’t kitten, not if you want a holy bullet in your skull.”

And then suddenly I’m not so scared. The permanent death huh? I’ll cease to exist as I am, just remnants of my soul will be absorbed into Hell’s essence. The extermination came early for me.

“Ok,” I say, with a soft smile.

“Good, now over here,” he said, motioning the gun.

The smile on my face remains as I step over to them. They look unnerved though by my lack of fear. I stopped in front of the gun wielding imp, and then leaned my forhead against the barrel of that gun. 

“Wha-what the fuck!?”

“Go ahead. Shoot me.”

He just stands there shocked, starring at me. Guess he wasn’t expecting this of his victim? 

“Well aren’t you a Gloomy Pussycat,” said playful voice from behind.

“A-Angel Dust!?” said an imp.

Angel? I lift my head from the barrel and look behind me. It was Angel! Wasn’t expecting to see him again. He’s fully dressed now, in a white and pink suit jacket, pink gloves, and the same thigh high boots. 

“What you boys doing with Gloomy here?” Angel coed.

“Da-you know her? Well fuck, let’s go guys. This bitch is weird and I don’t wanna piss off Valentino.” The imps ran off, back to where ever they came from. 

Valentino? Oh the Pimp Overlord that runs the red light district. Angel must be an especially valuable employee that those imps wouldn’t touch him. Ugh pimps. Sex work is not inherently bad, but being a fucking pimp is. I turn to the spider, still shocked to see him.

“Did you follow me?”

“What you talkin about? This is my route to my place! Don’t think of yourself as so special Pussycat, and you’re not even the right gender!” He dismissed me, waving his hands with annoyance. Is it really his route home? 

“Hehe, sorry. Girl can’t be too careful.” I shrugged. “Well uh... see you around Angel!”

“See ya Gloomy!” he shouted.

I made a brisk little jog down the rest of the block to finally reach my alley behind an old abandoned building. There waited my dumpster, empty and laying face forward with it’s lid closed. Opening it up and crawling inside, turning on the lantern I have inside. I’d done my best to clean it out, but the smell of trash still lingers and on hot days it’s straight unbearable. The walls I’ve lined with newspaper to insulate it. A blanket, and I use my backpack as a pillow. I take off my jacket, but keep on my flannel as I get under the covers. Eat my sandwich before resting my head and turning off the lantern. 

It was an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll likely be editing this first chapter at some point, as I typed it out within a few days (I write very slow) and have not proofread yet. I also wanted to let readers know I am open to constructive critism, & also love comments! Tell me if this chapter made you feel anything! Or if you think I got Angel right or wrong! Is there something about my writing that can use some more work? Let me know! I welcome it!


End file.
